Ash-covered Ice
by Iblis-san
Summary: The flames burn down, leaving ashes. The ashes fly on the wind, landing on melting ice. One shot!


_Ash covered ice_

 ** _A/N: I don't even know anymore. Why? Because this is based of math. MATH IS FUCKING SCARY_**

-X-

The clenching of bones on his teeth was an annoying sound. The bones wouldn't be strong enough the prevent themselves from breaking after two or three bites, breaking with a loud snap. The man didn't seem to care. He seemed more bored then something else.

Empty green irises looked around in the battlefield. The only thing in that battlefield was death. The stench of blood was hanging in the air, and countless bodies surrounded one man. He was covered in their liquids, but didn't seem to care.

There was one person besides the man who was still alive. A young mage, who goes by the name of Gray Fullbuster. The raven haired male felt to his knees a long time ago, and broke down crying.

The demon just stared at him, bored, for another five minutes. "Nothing interesting is coming out of you anymore, huh?" He whispered, revealing razor sharp teeth and a snake-like tongue. He stood up and walked over the the broken man.

"Hey, Gray." He said, calm as the sea before a storm. The crying male just ignored the demon next to him, but dried his tears while biting his lip to prevent making another sound.

The demon raised a brow, while his black wings were twitching with annoyance. The demon simply sighed and walked over to the corpse of a blonde woman. He took her by her hair, and inspected her face.

"Do you know who blondie is?" His voice seemed filled with curiosity and sounded genuine. But, to Gray it felt like a tease. A joke.

Gray ignored the demon again. But this time, the demon didn't take it to well. Eying still calm, he dropped her head into the pool of her own blood. He placed his right foot on her head. He calmly said: "I guess it doesn't matter anymore. She's already dead. So I might as well play with her corpse for a while."

Gray looked up, eyes filler with confusion and despair. He realized what the man said, and screamed out a loud 'No!'. The demon smiled slightly. "Thank god, I finally got a response. I was getting bored."

Gray's broken eyes looked into the empty ones of the enemy. "What do you want? You took everything from me! Just get over it and kill me too!"

The demons smile faded. "What do I want? I just want my brother back. The ones you and your guild murdered in front of me eyes. And this is just revenge."

Gray was furious at the demon. "Then why didn't you kill me? What did I do to be the last one suffering!?"

The demon simply smiled this time. "You? You're just a new toy." His claws were outstretched to strike the younger mage, but he didn't. He was distracted by a book, not laying to far from the ice-mage.

He walked to the book and picked it up. "What's this?" The book was wine-colored and a little bit damaged, but nothing extraordinary. The book was titled 'End'. The demon opened the book, noticing the pages were filled with the tale of a young, happy mage. Who turned into a demon.

The demon laughed. "So here is my previous form? How pathetic." He burned to book and blew the ashes away. "There you go. Isn't that what you wanted?" He said to Gray, smiling. Gray growled, and regretted trying to destroy that book a few hours ago.

"Well," the demon said, "I must get going. I've got lives to ruin and people to kill. I'm sure I'll see you around sometime."

"Kill me." A strong demand, that sounded like a whisper.

"What was that?"

"Murder me you fucking bastard!"

The demon smiled wickedly. "How about no?"

"Why?" Gray begged. "Why?"

The demons smile faded. "I don't know. Maybe I want to see you suffering, or maybe I still got some of your friend left in me. Goodbye for now, Gray."

The demon walked away, not missing the silent whisper that said "Goodbye Natsu." And the loud screams that followed. Nor did he miss the smell of his blood in the air.

Then, he left.

 _ **A/N: HALLELOUJAH THE EXAMS ARE OVER!**_

 _ **Anyway, this was written because this category was becoming way to lighthearted. So I'm here to fuck that up.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed my fucked up story.**_

 _(To prevent any questions, here's a short Q &A)_

 _Q: Did End forgot who he used to be?_

 _A: Kinda. He didn't knew anybody beside his brother (Zeref) and the one who opened his book (Gray). He had forgotten about the bounds with his other friends._

 _Q: Is Zeref dead?_

 _A: Yes. Zeref did die, but it's not the only reasons why Natsu wanted revenge. He wanted to murder them who mistreated him._

 _Q: What happened to Gray at the end?_

 _A: I was cruel enough to make him commit suicide. But can you blame me? He has nothing left, his friends and family are dead, and his last friend is the demon who murdered them all. That's fucked up, alright._


End file.
